Snowfall
by KissOfTheDyingTree
Summary: The snow was falling as Sala Dessing walked out of her apartment and found her brother still alive. How will Vegeta react to the news of his remaing family? VegetaBulma with slight implied VegetaOC


_Disclaimer: Out of the dust came a man, yes a man, who started a new way of life, yes a new way of life, this way of life was called Dragon Ball Z, yes Dragon Ball Z, but guess what, this man was not me! I own no part of this product, yes, no part at all, I am not Akira Toyama, so don't sue me, yeah don't sue me, 'cause you'll get nothing at all._

**Chapter 1: Joy to the World**

"Joy to the world, the Lord is come, let Earth receive her king!" Sala Dessing stepped out onto the sidewalk by her apartment building in New York to be greeting by the sound of another happy band of carolers. They were all bundled up, big poofy coats, large earmuffs, scarves, enormous boots, and even gloves which she imagined must make it difficult to hold the thick booklets full of annoying Christmas songs which they must have practically memorized anyway. As she walked past them they sang louder. Either they wanted money or they were trying to pass on their Christmas cheer. In any case, they were wasting their time. She would not pay them for singing and she would not take anyone's happiness at Christmas because she wanted none.

Christmas was the worst time on Earth because this was the time that she longed for her home the most, the beautiful and long gone Vegeta-sei. She wanted to walk through the halls of the palace, smell the scent of the royal chefs cooking away in the kitchen. She wanted to be able to have her tail back and freely admit to being a Sayian. Most of all she wanted her family back, and not just the family she had lost on Vegeta-sei, but the family she had lost under Freiza's service. Especially her twin brother and his two little children.

She continued to walk, her work being only a block away from her apartment, and the farther she went along the sidewalk the more smiling face she saw. There were lights hung on all the street lights, though they weren't on a eight in the morning, and a little farther up was yet another tree decorated with a disgusting little angel on the top.

"Merry Christmas!" person after person cried out to her. She kept her eyes low and on the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. After all, it would be very nice to glare at someone for wishing you happy holidays.

When she was about halfway to work a chilly wind blew and the clouds above unlocked their gates, allowing snow to flood to the earth in massive quantities. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and began to go a little faster. Little children cried out in delight and even adults seemed to grow happier. Even after living on Earth for over twenty years she still failed to see the positive side to a white Christmas. Then not only was the holiday unbearable but cold and wet as well.

Gigantic television screens flickered to life and a reporter began to drone out the news. She stopped for a moment to look up at one.

"…and in other news, Japan's biggest corporate owner, Trunks Briefs, will be hosting a huge Christmas bash for all the company owners from all over the world. Yorich Yukavich of Russia's Yukavich Corp. will be attending as will Denise Underwood of Australia's Down Under Inc. and Lisa Doors of New York's Apple Corp. Trunks's mother, the former owner, and his father will be attending." A picture flashed across the screen of what Sala assumed must be the Brief's family. She wouldn't have given it a second if she had been thinking normally, but something told her to look and for this she was grateful. Standing next to Bulma was a man Sala was very familiar with.

"Vegeta," she whispered. He…he wasn't dead?

**JINGLEBELLSJINGLEBELLSJINGLEALLTHEWAY**

"Why do I have to go to this?" Vegeta asked irritably for what was most likely the millionth time just that day.

"Because," Bulma said, gritting her teeth. She would not get angry- she would NOT get angry. "You're Trunks's father. And you promised. And this is important for the company which makes it important for our family."

"Kakkarott could go in my place," Vegeta half-jested, half serious.

"No, he can't, because he looks nothing like you and your picture has been all over every news channel since December first. It is now the tenth. People expect to see you."

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"I know that dear. But thank you."

"Your welcome." With that Vegeta walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen, arguing with Bulma really took it out of a guy. Through the halls filtered whispers of Christmas music.

"Joy to the world, the savior reigns, let us our song employ!" Vegeta's face didn't change from its impassive mask, but inside the song dug into the hurt that was still left over from losing everyone in Freiza's army. The song especially brought memories back of his sister who used to sing all the time. Come to think of it, she almost went professional and escaped Freiza. Unfortunately things didn't work out…

Suddenly the intercom that spread throughout the house crackled to life.

"Vegeta get over here right now! You've got a phone call!" Who would be calling me, Vegeta wondered. "She says her name is Sala." Oh my God…

**JINGLEBELLSJINGELBELLSJINGLEALLTHEWAY**

_Well, this is my first real Dragonball Z fanfic, I hope that someone out there likes it. In the spirit of the holiday season, I had to start it (but I'll probably finish it at like Easter…ah well) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! More reviews quicker updates!_

**_Next Chapter: Silent Night_**

**_Sala couldn't believe it. Vegeta was alive. It was impossible. Yet here she was, on the phone, waiting for him to pick up. A few moments passed and in the silence her hopes dropped. What if she had been wrong? After all, she had been thinking of him at the time, maybe her mind had played tricks on her. Maybe she was being foolish. But then she could hear someone pick up the phone._**

**_ "Hello?" It was him…_**

_Anyway, I'll say it again! Please review! Evil side: Why should they? Kairyu: Because I need reviews? Evil Side: Hence why you'll get none. Kairyu: Thanks for being supportive. Evil Side: No problem._


End file.
